Gleamstar
''Warning: ''This article contains major spoilers for StarKit's Prophecy. Gleamstar (Also known as Starstar and Stargleamstar by fans) is the protagonist of Starkit's Prophecy and is considered one of the biggest Mary Sues in fanfiction. It's possible because she breaks all laws of canon and everything else. Appearance Gleamstar is a sparkling, StarKit's Prophecy, Chapter 11 purple she-cat with molten orange eyes, StarKit's Prophecy, Allegiances long claws, Citation Needed and a perfect white star on her forehead. StarKit's Prophecy, Allegiances History Starkit was born to Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle. She is later apprenticed to Firestar and becomes a warrior in 3.14 days with the name Stargleam (though sometimes is called Starkit and Starpaw in the narration). Stargleam dies while trying to defeat Tigerstar but is sent back to the Clans by StarClan with The Ten Commandments. Stargleam delivers the Commandments to the Clans at the gathering and Firestar is so intimidated by her charisma that he decides to leave ThunderClan and let her be leader instead, despite Brambleclaw being deputy. Stargleam is given nine lives and renamed Gleamstar by Thunderstar, which Tallstar says was the first leader of Thunderclan, then called LionClan. She did not want her name to be Starstar, since she thought it was stupid. She later was killed while getting married to Hawkfrost, even though she should've still had eight remaining lives. She is reincarnated as Starkit. It is mentioned many times that Starkit dislikes the prospect of being gay, but she learns to overcome her discriminatory behavior and later becomes mates with Jazzstar. Starkit has kits with Jazzstar and, when the Dark Forest attack, sacrifices herself to save ThunderClan. Love Interests Gleamstar's first love interests were Firestar, Graystripe, and Blackstar. In the beginning, she is pressured by both Graystripe and Firestar to pick one of them, before Blackstar confesses his love for her as well, causing her to break down in tears. She then moves on to Hawkfrost, who she was engaged to before dying. Ashkit was a love interest for a short time before he was caught making out with Hawkfrost. In later chapters, when the author decided she was a lesbian, Jazzsong became Gleamstar's mate, even though being gay was established to be against the Ten Commandments. Later in death she married a dog named Jeff. Jeff is a Gary Stu from the series Survivors which is also written by Erin Hunter. Kin Mates: Firestar (previously), Graystripe (unofficially), Blackstar (unofficially), Hawkfrost (previously), Ashkit(previously),' 'Jazzsong (DEAD) StarKit's Prophecy, Epilogue 'Kits: 'Tigerkit (Deceased), StarKit's Prophecy, Chapter 33 Fluffykit (Deceased), StarKit's Prophecy, Chapter 33 Firekit (Living) StarKit's Prophecy, Chapter 33 'Parents: 'Dawnsparkle (Living), StarKit's Prophecy, Chapter 1 Jayfeather (Living) StarKit's Prophecy, Chapter 1 'Siblings: 'Flamepelt (Living), StarKit's Prophecy, Allegiances Lakepool (Living) StarKit's Prophecy, Allegiances Trivia Interesting Facts *Even though Gleamstar is not a very liked character, she and her book have grown a huge following over the years, getting her own animated series (by YouTube user Moonkitti) and appearing in her own Multi Animator Projects. *Although she is confirmed to have powers, it is never stated what those powers are. *It is thought that Gleamstar is a self-insert of the author, xdark.rosesx. *Gleamstar is made a warrior at only 6 Moons, 3.14 Days old. StarKit's Prophecy, Chapter 8 *Gleamstar became mates with Jazzstar, another she-cat, and has kittens with her. This would be anatomically impossible. StarKit's Prophecy, Chapter 31 *Gleamstar is reincarnated twice (if you count the time she descends from StarClan and the fact it's implied Lakepool and Redfur's kit, Starkit, is her reincarnation). *Her 3.14 days spent as an apprentice may be a reference to Pi, the circumference of a circle. Mistakes *In the Alliances, Gleamstar is described as being a greyish-blue and purple cat. * In Chapter Four, Gleamstar is said to have rainbow eyes. * Gleamstar has been called many different names over the span of the fanfic, including Starkit, Starpaw, Stargleam, Starstar, Gleampaw, and Gleamstar, among various misspellings. * It is mentioned that Gleamstar is against gays, lesbians, and homosexuals, yet it's ironic that she mates with another female cat. * Gleamstar gets killed while marrying Hawkfrost and gets reincarnated, yet she would've had eight lives left. Gallery Image.jpg|Stargleam, as drawn by Shimmerspirit on DeviantArt|link=https://starkits-prophecy.deviantart.com/art/starkits-prophecy-340145041 Stargleam-by-warriors-junkie.png|Stargleam, as drawn by Warrior-Junkie on Deviantart|link=https://warrior-junkie.deviantart.com/art/Stargleam-604846608 stargleam_by_irainbowxx-dabsdja.jpg|Stargleam, as drawn by iRainbowXx on Deviantart|link=https://irainbowxx.deviantart.com/art/Stargleam-624461446 References & Citations Category:Characters